1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent clock, particularly to a clock that that is capable of lighting up the luminous markers at night time or in the darkness.
2. Description of Related Arts
In general, clocks with a night light capability are able to show the clock time by illuminating the figures and the pointers automatically at night or in the darkness with no need of flashlights or other light sources to supplement the existing lighting. These night light clocks often employ a layer of fluorescent coating over the figures or the scale for indicating the time at night. After the fluorescent material has absorbed sufficient light energy from the external environment, the fluorescent coated figures on the dial of the night light clock begin to give out light. However the intensity of the light is not able to make the clock time instantly recognizable from a distance, and the light tends to fade after extended use. Furthermore, the fluorescent material itself will disintegrate over time and fall off in flakes from the dial surface, thus this is not an ideal light source for permanent illumination.
Another illumination technique is by hiding one or more small light bulbs behind the corners and around the rim of the dial in close proximity to the figures or the scale. This method is able to provide sufficient lighting for showing the time at night or in the darkness, but the illumination is often biased as the light intensity cannot be uniformly distributed over the figures and the dial surface. Therefore, user still has to get close to the clock to see the time clearly.
Thus neither the light bulbs nor the fluorescent coating are ideal as a reliable light source for telling the time at night.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electroluminescent clock that causes the luminous markers on the dial of the clock to give out uniform illumination at night or in the darkness, whereby a user is able to see the clock time clearly regardless of external lighting conditions.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an electroluminescent clock with a soft visual effect for easy recognition of the time.
To this end, there is provided an electroluminescent clock comprising, a lower portion of an external case, a main bracket being disposed over the lower portion of the external case, multiple light emitting dots, a transparent plate, a dial having a pointer at the center, a transparent ring, and an upper portion of the external case.
The transparent plate is formed with light transmissive material and attached with several luminous markers positioned at predetermined locations over the surface. Multiple holes are defined in the lower side for accommodating the light emitting dots, and the holes correspond to the positions of luminous markers on the upper side.
The transparent ring is also formed with light transmissive material with multiple holes defined in the lower side for accommodating the light emitting dots.
The dial is formed from opaque material having multiple slots defined in the surface for accommodating the luminous markers.
The electroluminescent clock is characterized in that the holes are defined in the back side of the transparent plate close to the locations of the luminous markers, next to the lower portion of the external case.
The electroluminescent clock is also characterized in that the luminous markers are aligned with the corresponding slots in the dial, and that the luminous markers can be either augmented from the surface of the dial or embedded in the dial.
The electroluminescent clock is also characterized in that the luminous markers enclosed by the transparent plate and the transparent ring are presented through the slots of the dial with proper illumination.
The electroluminescent clock is also characterized in that the luminous markers can be in the form of figures, scale or graphical patterns.
The electroluminescent clock is also characterized in that the back side of the transparent plate next to the inner wall of the lower portion of the external case is coated with the fluorescent material as a reflective layer.
The electroluminescent clock is also characterized in that the upper side of the transparent ring is formed around the rim of the dial, having the upper side shaped like a hump, and the lower surface formed with grid-like grooves.
The electroluminescent clock is also characterized in that the light emitting dots are light emitting diodes (LEDs).
The present invention can provide illumination with uniform brightness and sustained light emission, whereby a user can clearly recognize the clock time in the darkness or at night time and even from a distant location.
The features and structure of the present invention will be more clearly understood when taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures